


Rivalry

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Community: mandc100, Gen, Humor, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-31
Updated: 2005-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strings lament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

I cannot bear that one. He is so arrogant.

He brags about how he is bigger then me, how his voice is deeper. I don't give a fig for his deeper voice. Higher is better, I say. And bigger than me he may be, but mine is bigger than his. And he knows very well mine plays better on me than his does on him, even if mine doesn't often show it out of some strange idiocy.

If I were mine, I would waste no time helping me put that one in his place. Truly, I serve mine so faithfully. Why is mine so ungrateful?


End file.
